She's Mine!
by riddikulusxfangirl
Summary: The war is over and all the students went back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. One afternoon, Ronald Weasley proposes to his long time crush, Hermione Granger. However, things don't go as well as he planned…What secret is Hermione keeping? Why is Malfoy so mad? And why did Harry stick his head into his lunch? Dramione. A bit Ron-bashing. A one-shot.


**Chapter One:**

 **No One's POV**

Today was a big day. A big day to Ronald Weasley. He was going to propose to his long time crush and best friend, Hermione Granger. He has had a small crush on her since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and the crush got bigger and bigger each day. Sure, they never dated or anything, but he was sure she was going to say yes. She was always staring at him and blushed every time he turns over. But what he didn't know was that she was not looking at him. He loved her and was certain that she was going to say yes. Or so he thought. Everyone was having lunch as Ron took the ring box out. He cleared his throat and walked to the middle of the Great Hall. The whole hall was silent by now. Even the Slytherins were curious about what he was gonna do next. Everyone stared at him, the teachers too. This was going to be interesting.

"May Hermione Granger please come forward?" Ronald announced.

Hermione was shocked and curious. _What was he up to?_ She thought. She didn't know which surprised her more. What Ron was going to do to her, or the fact that he actually used correct grammar and was speaking formally? She walked slowly towards the red head as she shared a glance with a certain someone. Ron grinned as he saw Hermione. He pulled out the ring box and knelt down on one knee. Hermione looked horrified. _Oh god…Just take me with you,_ She thought. Ron was too excited to notice her expression.

"Hermione, we've known each other since 11 and I know we haven't dated or anything. But I do know that I love you very much and I'm sure that you share the same feeling with me but are just to stubborn to admit it. You make me have butterflies in my stomach every time we talk and I'm always happy when I'm with you. Mione, I love you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on Earth?" said Ron.

The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die was frozen; he did not expect this from his best mate. He didn't even ask him about it! Harry Potter stuck his head into his plate of mashed potatoes and refused to watch the scene that was gonna happen. Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend, hit her head all over again on the table mumbling something that sounded like 'He's gonna make a fool of himself'. Hermione looked at the two Gryffindors and groaned inwardly. How can she get out of this mess? On the other side of the hall, stood the Slytherins. They all had special expressions on their faces. Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Queen, had a smug expression on her face and looked at the female member of the Golden Trio as if saying 'I told you so'. Blaise Zabini, Pansy's boyfriend, dropped the spoon he was just using and looked at his best friend, then Hermione. He looked at his best mate again, observing his facial expression and tried to guess how he was feeling. Finally, the Gryffindor Princess locked eyes with the Slytherin Prince, pleading for help. But he just looked at her and put on his trademark smirk. However, if you were looking at him closely, you could see a hint of anger blaring in his eyes. But he just shrugged and kept eating his lunch.

"Ron…I uh…I dunno what to say…" Hermione stuttered.

"Easy Mione, just say yes!" Ron exclaimed.

The whole hall started chanting 'SAY YES!' all over and over again. _Ugh, can things get worse? Hermione thought._ Hermione took a deep breath and continued.

"Ronald, I'm sorry. I can't marry you. I-I love you like a brother. Not the way you think of me."

"W-What?! But M-Mione! We are meant to be! Ask Gin or H-" Ron started.

When he looked at the two of them. Something clicked his mind. He just realized something.

"There's someone isn't it," He growled.

"Ron," Hermione said more gently this time.

"Answer me!"

"Yeah."

Ron's face turned red in anger and forced Hermione to look at him in the eyes.

"I don't care! You're mine!" Ron shouted.

He forced his lips onto Hermione's and kissed her roughly. He grabbed her wrists tightly so that she couldn't escape. He was too strong. He was also hurting her. Suddenly, someone yanked Ron's famous red hair and punched him in the face. Causing him to pull back from Hermione and fall on the ground. Everyone gasped. Not only because of what Ron did but also mainly because of who defended Hermione. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"This is getting interesting," Dumbledore mused.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Draco Malfoy—The Slytherin Sex God, was actually defending Hermione Granger—The Gryffindor Mudblood?

"You listen carefully _weasel_ , because I'm only saying this once. Keep your hands off my girlfriend or else you'll suffer for _the rest of your life_. She's mine!" Draco threatened.

Ron was too shocked to say anything. He fainted. Harry finally lifted his head up from his food and levitated his mate to the Hospital Wing and left him with Madame Promfrey.

"You okay, love?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione nodded. She kissed his cheek and together they left the hall. On the teacher's table, Snape passed out. But people were too busy staring to notice.

"I always knew the sexual tension between them will burst," Luna sighed dreamily.


End file.
